Akuma no Aite
by Hikari Yagami de Takaishi
Summary: Português do Brasil/ Main chars: Irmãos da Suna e Shikamaru/ "Lealdade é uma característica rara... Quem realmente são seus aliados em momentos difíceis?"
1. Prólogo

Sumário: Lealdade é uma característica rara... Quem realmente são seus aliados em momentos difíceis?

Yo!!! Bem, essa história vai ser um ShikaTema (eu amo esse casal), com aparição principalmente dos irmãos da Suna. Na verdade, eu ainda não estou convencida se essa fic está boa ou não, então eu decidi postar para ver o que vocês acham. Eu devo continuar com a fic eu devo deixar assim?

Alguns avisos:

- Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertence-se... bem, nem teria saído do papel xD

- Essa fic não tem prazo para ser postada. Mas se eu for abandoná-la, eu vou exclui-la. Então, por favor, tenham paciência.

- Essa fic foi escrita em português do Brasil.

- Eu estou considerando a Temari a irmã do meio e Kankurou o mais velho. Eu estive lendo o mangá pela 5ª vez e percebi que sempre que aparecem juntos, o Kankurou é mais alto que a Temari, e ela mais alta que o Gaara. Isso inclusive quando ela era pequena (até mais ou menos os 10 anos meninos e meninas crescem paralelamente). Não sei se essa era a intenção do kishimoto, mas me pareceu que a Temari é a do meio.

- Eu não pretendo criar nada muito absurdo ou fora da realidade de Naruto, mas não garanto que isso nãová acontecer. (Eu sou meio doida as vezes - leia-se: quase sempre)

Bem, acho que é isso. Esse prólogo é bem curtinho, e eu acho que vai ser o mais misterioso da fic (fala sério, isso nem mistério é). Enfim, aqui segue o prólogo.

* * *

'_Não devia ter sido ele... devia ter sido eu... EU... não ele... Esse maldito roubou meu lugar... Mas vai me pagar... Um por um, ele vai me pagar... Mas ele vai sofrer bem mais... Por cada um que eu perdi, ele vai sofrer cem vezes mais... Isso vai ser por se meter no meio do meu caminho... Eu vou me vingar de você, e roubar-lhe tudo que lhe for importante... TUDO...'_

- Seguiremos com o plano, senhor? – Perguntou a mais alta das sombras presentes naquele recinto sombrio.

- Sim... Todos estão informados de suas posições e seus deveres? – Indagou, em pé de frente para uma grande mesa.

- Sim – Rápida e alternadamente, todas aquelas sombras mal delineadas responderam àquele que atuava como chefe.

- Lembrem-se, o sucesso da missão depende disso. Se tudo der certo, meus amigos, logo não teremos que nos escondermos baixo essa penumbra. Sairemos a luz do dia, e seremos aclamados por todos. Tudo que esse sol que nos ilumina há de tocar sob nossa visão, SERÁ NOSSO!

* * *

_[Alguns dias depois, em algum lugar no deserto... ou abaixo dele_

Quente... Não quente como o sol no deserto, mas ainda assim, quente... Sufocante... Olhava aquelas paredes de pedras nuas. Aquelas barras de ferro que o prendiam ali. Aquela umidade por todos os cantos. Aquela sujeira. Era inquietante estar ali... Seu corpo estava dolorido. Já não tinha força nem se quer para levantar a sua cabeça. Aquilo era horrível, insuportável... Se fosse só por si, já teria desistido. Desistido de tudo. Desistido dessa estúpida missão, desistido talvez da vila, desistido até da sua própria vida. Nada disso valia a pena o suficiente para suportar essa dor. Mas ainda havia algo pelo que lutar. Algo pelo qual todo o sofrimento do mundo valeria a pena. Ironicamente, era por esse algo que ele sentia mais dor. A dor física em nada se comparava a essa dor que ele sentia, mas esse algo ainda era seu motivo para não desistir. Estava longe de ser algo egoísta, um sonho próprio. Egocêntrico talvez, pois isso fazia bem a ele, mas não egoísta. E por isso, e somente por isso, ele continuava a viver. Ele precisava tirar ela dali, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som das dobradiças rangendo. 'Eles estão vindo' Pensou para si. Aguardou de olhos fechados mais uma dose de sua tortura diária.


	2. Contra o Relógio

Gomen! Embora eu não tenha prometido prazo nenhum, porque eu sabia que ia ser difícil atualizar, eu não esperava que eu fosse demorar tanto. Incrivelmente, a minha imaginação para esse fic não falta, o problema é que sobra. São muitas idéias que se formam, assim os capítulos vão crescendo, e ainda algumas idéias se contradizem, e escolher geralmente é um problema para mim. Esse capítulo, no meu caderno tinha 3 páginas, e eu demorei bastante tempo para atualizar. Bem, a tendência dos capítulos é só crescer (o capítulo 2, ainda sem nome, tem 15 páginas e meia). Então, eu acho que vou demorar bastante a atualizar de novo. A menos que eu divida o capitulço dois em algumas partes. O que vocês preferem?

Bem, eu não vou enrolar muito mais. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Contra o relógio

Problemático. Era assim que ele descrevia as coisas. Mas ele não tinha culpa se as coisas são problemáticas. Não havia sido ele quem as criou.

Tudo que ele sempre quis foi uma vida normal. Se casar com uma mulher normal, nem bonita nem feia, ter dois filhos, primeiro uma menina e depois um menino, ter um trabalho digno com o qual pudesse se sustentar, e depois quando ficasse velho poder desfrutar da sua aposentadoria olhando as nuvens.

No entanto, tudo que ele tinha era uma vida problemática. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando decidiu se tornar um ninja? Ele não sabia. Porém tinha certeza de uma coisa: em bom lugar não podia ser.

Tinha uma "chefe" problemática, uma (ex-)colega de equipe problemática, uma mãe problemática (ainda que este último ele teria independente de ser ninja ou não). Pelo menos ficara na mesma equipe que seu amigo Chouji. E agora ai estava ele. Naquela floresta, procurando um gato chamado... Olhou o informe da missão: Tora(1). Um gato chamado Tora. PROCURANDO UM GATO NA FLORESTA! Vê se pode!? Isso não é missão para um chuunin que em poucos dias prestaria o exame para se tornar um jounin. Isso é missão para genins recém formados, não para ele. Mas Tsunade insistira que ele fosse. "Os genins recém formados ainda não estão preparados para sair da vila, e os genins mais antigos, digamos assim, já estão em missão. Por isso selecionamos você, que é um chuunin inteligente, quase um jounin, para este trabalho." Dissera ela. Ora, mas não se supõe que um chuunin não deve fazer missões sozinho? "Você já é quase um jounin, além do mais, você não disse que se trata de uma missão simples, para genins?" Aff... Que problemática. Tudo bem, seria muito problemático discutir.

Muto bem, melhor concentrar na missão de novo. Missão: encontrar o gato. Dificuldade: Ele saiu de Konoha, pode estar em qualquer lugar daquela floresta que protege a vila. O maldito gato pode estar em qualquer lugar. Só de pensar nisso já lhe dava preguiça. Isso seria muito problemático.Vejamos, ele desapareceu a alguns dias. Com certeza ele precisará se alimentar. Bem, as comidas favoritas de gatos são pássaros e ratos. Muito bem, essa não é época de reprodução de pássaros, e para um gato doméstico caçar pássaros adultos... Com certeza ele não foi atrás de pássaros; ou se foi, não obteve muito sucesso. Ratos não eram muito comuns na floresta de Konoha, devido a presença de alguns Pinus (2). Ou seja, esse gato não está atrás de suas comidas prediletas. Mas gatos caçam muitas coisas, como ele poderia adivinhar o que este estaria caçando? Mendosuke, assim nunca conseguiria terminar a missão. Aff, que problemático.

Concentre-se, Shikamaru. Muito bem, um gato doméstico não conseguiria caçar mamíferos selvagens de grande porte, e não há muitos pequenos. Sem ratos e similares (como camundongos, preás, etc...) nem pássaros, a presa mais provável seria... grilos e gafanhotos, ou outros pequenos insetos. Insetos têm em qualquer lugar! Como ele ia adivinhar onde esse gato tinha ido? Melhor manter a calma. As maiores concentrações de grilos e gafanhotos são em pradarias e _llanos_ (3). Bem, _llanos_ pode-se encontrar bem ao norte do país, quase na divisa com o país dos campos de arroz (4). Já pradarias ele poderia encontrar em alguns metros a sudoeste. Melhor seguir pelas pradarias. Esperava que o gato não tivesse saído do país do fogo. Embora que ele, sendo um gato, não devia saber nada sobre fronteiras de países, e também nem lhe devia interessar, e portanto...

Parara de repente. Juraria ter ouvido algo, parecia uma pessoa. Ficou um tempo sem se mover, atento. Nada fora do comum. Devia ter sido sua imaginação, ou então algum animal na floresta. Por via das dúvidas, ficaria alerta. Continuou seu caminho. Logo ouviu uma respiração ofegante, forçada, ao longe, de uma pessoa. Sim, com certeza era uma pessoa. E ela estava... morrendo? Assustou-se perante seu próprio pensamento, não podia deixar uma pessoa morrer sem ao menos tentar ajudá-la. Seguiu em direção ao som. Logo pode distinguir um vulto. Quando ficou mais próximo, parou e ficou observando. Aquele jovem lhe parecia familiar. Tinha cabelo castanho, pele branca, mas bronzeada, estava sem camiseta, apenas com uma espécie de calça bem larga, preta, estava ferido e parecia carregar um grande embrulho preto, apesar deste ter alguns detalhes em alguma cor que o ainda chuunin não diferenciava, entre vermelho, rosa ou roxo. Devagar foi se aproximando, e só quando o garoto levantou alguns centímetros o seu rosto que pode reconhecê-lo.

- Kankurou! – se agachou junto ao shinobi – O que você está fazendo aqui? Porque você está assim? – indagava enquanto tentava levantá-lo, para levá-lo à vila, mas ele não parecia disposto a soltar aquele embrulho.

- Não dá tempo de explicar. – murmurou Kankurou. – Salva ela!

A principio ele não entendera a que o shinobi da Suna se referia. Foi então que se fixou no "embrulho" que ele carregava. Aquilo era... Temari! Mas não a Temari que ele conhecia. A Temari orgulhosa, problemática, metida, linda... não se parecia em nada com a Temari que ele via agora: suja, fraca, desmaiada, gravemente ferida... 'Morta'... Não, ele não podia pensar nessas coisas. Ele tinha eu salvá-la... Salvá-los...

- Leva ela, me busca depois – repetira o pedido Kankurou.

- Vamos, vire-se, me ajude a levantá-lo – começou o shinobi de Konoha, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Não – dissera em um murmúrio assustado e suplicante, agarrando o braço do outro. – por favor, salve ela! Eu sei que nos ensinam a salvar quem tem mais chance de sobreviver, mas por favor, leva ela! – Kankurou suplicava.

- Sim, eu vou levar ela, mas vou levar você também.

- Mas isso vai te atrasar e...

- O espírito do fogo não admite que se deixe um amigo para trás – Disse Shikamaru com determinação. – Agora vamos, me ajude a ajudá-los...

Com a ajuda de Kankurou, Shikamaru conseguiu "prendê-lo" em suas costas e logo depois pegou delicadamente Temari, como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse parti-la em dois. Iniciou a jornada em direção a sua vila.

Estava apavorado. Temari, aquela garota forte, inabalável agora estava ali em seus braços, fraca, frágil, dependendo só dele para sobreviver. Essa cena era aterradora. Descobrira nesse instante que nunca mais queria vê-la assim. Ela estava coberta apenas com a parte de cima das vestes habituais do irmão. O que havia acontecido com suas próprias vestes? Em sua cabeça se formavam milhões de hipóteses. Mas não havia tempo para dúvidas. Agora, a única coisa que ele devia ter em mente é que a vida dela dependia dele... E ele não iria deixá-la morrer.

* * *

Notas (momento fanfic também é cultura)

Tudo escrito sobre gatos é verdade.

(1) Tora é o gato da Madame Shijimi, esposa do senhor do país do fogo.

(2) Pinus é uma árvore com folha em forma de espinhos, que quando caem não deixam que nada cresça em baixo delas, animais ou plantas. Possuem grande porte de celulose, podendo ser usada para fazer papel, embora se prefira eucalipto, pois o ciclo de crescimento desse último é menor e, portanto, seu uso é mais lucrativo. Ambas as plantas matam a vegetação em torno de si mesmas, porém de modos diferentes. O eucalipto suga todos os nutrientes presentes no solo, tornando-o infértil, enquanto o pinus sufoca outras espécies, mas sem tornar o solo infértil. Depois que o pinus é cortado e o terreno devidamente limpo, pode-se usar o solo.

(3)_llanos_: como são chamadas as savanas que ocupam áreas da Colômbia e da Venezuela. Usei esse nome para que não lembrássemos das savanas africanas, onde vivem leões, zebras, antílopes, elefantes, etc... O _cerrado_ brasileiro também é considerado uma savana. (E, como devemos saber, as savanas latino-americanas não tem leões nem antílopes)

(4) País dos Campos de Arroz: onde se localiza a aldeia oculta do som. Também conhecido como país do som.

* * *

Notas da autora (agora momento anti-cultural)

Bem, eu ia deixar para colocar as idiotices que eu pensei durante a fic pro final, depois que eu terminasse, mas eu mudei de idéia e resolvi contar a cada capítulo.

Bem, vou deixar bem claro: são idiotices MESMO. Não me culpem depois. XD

- No prólogo: Quando aquele "chefe" fala, eu lembrei daquela música de Rei Leão (alguém lembra desse filme?) , quando o Scar canta sua "vitória" contra o irmão, Mufasa, o pai do Simba.

[... Chegou nova era, a velha já era

- E a gente onde fica? –

Já tudo se explica

Por sua presença terão recompensa

O trono terá de ser meu [...

Eu amava Rei Leão. No dia que meus irmãos nasceram, meu pai levou minha mãe no hospital e meu vô ficou comigo em casa. Até hoje todo mundo ri porque o único jeito de me fazer ficar quieta era tocando a fita cassete do filme. Eu fiquei acordada até as 3 da manhã, e toda vez que terminava eu pedia: "Vô, coloca de novo?" Hehehe, coitado do meu vô. Acho que ele deve lembrar a história até hoje.(Eu avisei que seriam coisas idiotas, não me culpem)

* * *

Então, o que acharam do capítulo?

Espero reviews para criticas, elogios e/ou sugestões.

Bem, retomando a discussão de lá de cima, eu preciso saber o que é melhor: eu dividir esse capítulo 2 em umas 4 partes, ou que eu demore muuuuuuuuuito para postar o segundo capitulo? Não vou dizer que é indiferente para mim, porque vai ser diferente cortar um capítulo e falar do que se escreveu sem comentar o resto. Mas enfim, vocês decidem. Que a vontade dos leitores seja feita.

Bem, como eu já comentei antes, eu não gosto de prometer prazos porque eu tenho muita dificuldade para passar a história para o computador.

Ja mata!!


	3. Capítulo 2 parte I

Gomen! Eu não pretendia atrasar tanto, mas estou na clássica época de trabalhos do colégio. Bem, melhor não alongar aqui e deixar vocês lerem a vontade o capítulo.

* * *

Nem chegara a ir para casa dormir. Passara a noite com ela, segurando a sua mão. Sem força para não machucá-la, mas firme para que ela soubesse que ele estava ali, apoiando-a. A porta se abriu, e logo pôde distinguir sua antiga colega de equipe, Yamanaka Ino.

- Será que eu posso fazer as revisões na sua namorada? – ressaltara o 'namorada' a fim de provocá-lo.

- Humpf. Ela não é minha namorada, e independente da minha "permissão", você precisa fazer as revisões, Ino. – falou ele com sua habitual voz tediosa e despreocupada.

- Ah, é verdade, eu havia esquecido desse detalhe – deu um sorriso sarcástico, ela simplesmente amava provocá-lo. O problema era que ele nunca dava importância. As únicas provocações que ele ouvia, ou pelo menos as que ele dava atenção, eram aquelas que essa garota da Suna fazia. Por sinal, ela achava que a única coisa com a qual ele se importava era aquela garota; além, é claro, do Haru (1), o filhinho do Asuma-sensei, que dentro de poucos meses faria seu primeiro aninho. Enquanto pensava em tudo, fazia as revisões necessárias. Depois, conferira tudo na ficha dela, ela estava muito mal, e parecia não ter melhorado muito. Olhou para Shikamaru, ele estava de braços cruzados e com sua habitual cara de entediado. Fez as anotações e logo se virou para sair, porém uma voz a impediu.

- E? – perguntou Shikamaru, tentando soar despreocupado.

- E...? – Ela lhe devolveu a pergunta de forma inocente, parecendo não saber sobre que ele falava.

- Como ela está? – Era possível distinguir o nervosismo e a angústia em sua voz, embora ele estivesse se esforçando em disfarçar.

- Para lhe ser franca, ela não melhorou muito, mas seu estado está estável, o que já é um primeiro passo. – Falou da forma mais leve que conseguiu a verdade sobre o estado da kunoichi. Virou-se, agora tendo certeza que ele não a impediria de sair dali. Andou até a porta, abriu-a, mas antes de sair, voltou-se ao colega de equipe. – O Kankurou já está acordado. A pedido da Hokage, a testuda foi chamá-la. Não sei se havia comentado que estávamos fazendo este trabalho no hospital juntas. – Lembrou-se novamente do recado que ia dar, e percebeu que desviara o assunto. Sem nem deixar tempo para ele responder, acrescentou: - Enfim, ele pediu se você podia ir lá, disse que queria ter uma conversa com você antes que a Tsunade-sama chegasse. Agora, se me permite, eu tenho mais pacientes que examinar. Com licença. – e com isso se retirou.

Logo que ela saiu, ele se aproximou da kunoichi da Suna. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de areia e apertou a mão dela firmemente, porém novamente sem machucá-la. Sussurrou um "já volto" para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não entenderia, mas só assim conseguiria ir com a consciência tranqüila. Na porta, antes de sair, ainda deu uma última olhada para ela. Era realmente inacreditável vê-la assim e ele faria tudo que fosse necessário para que nunca mais a visse desse jeito. '_Inacreditável é que eu a prefira gritona e problemática a quietinha como está!_' Sorriu ante este último pensamento e fechou a porta.

Andou pelos corredores em direção ao quarto de Kankurou. Como passara a noite no hospital, sabia que ele já havia sido transferido para o centro de recuperação, enquanto Temari permanecia na emergência.

Andou pelos corredores em direção ao quarto de Kankurou. Como passara a noite no hospital, sabia que ele já havia sido transferido para o centro de recuperação, enquanto Temari permanecia na emergência.

Ambos estavam feridos e haviam perdido sangue, ainda que o caso dela fosse pior. Mas bem, ele não devia pensar nisso... O que será que Kankurou queria falar com ele? Bem, ele não tinha certeza. Ele, por sua vez, tinha muitas dúvidas que haviam ficado de ontem e estava disposto a esclarecê-las. Desde ontem, tudo parecia meio confuso... Porque eles estavam assim? O que havia acontecido? Porque ele havia pedido que não avisasse a Suna? Nada disso fazia sentido na cabeça de Shikamaru. Em sua mente se processavam milhares de hipóteses, uma mais absurda que a outra. O melhor mesmo era esperar para ouvir a resposta certa dele.

Chegou à porta do quarto. Bateu, para avisar que estava ali e recebeu como resposta um "Pode entrar". Entrou e pôde perceber que o shinobi fazia esforço para sentar na cama. Estava cheio de curativos e rasgões, e mesmo assim não se rendia a dor. Ele estava sem suas habituais vestes e pinturas. O chuunin de Konoha sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e logo o outro começa a falar:

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria lhe agradecer por ter nos trazido até aqui... Principalmente por trazer minha irmã... – disse o último com a vista perdida e com algo de terror nos olhos e na voz.

- Não foi nada... Mas, o que aconteceu? – ele se atreveu a perguntar.

- Na verdade, foi muito que você fez, não tens idéia. E quanto ao que aconteceu, eu suponho que logo a Tsunade vai chegar e me pedir explicações, então, se você não se importar em esperar que ela chegue, para eu não precisar repetir depois.

- Claro, sem problemas – 'mais tempo a esperar' pensou ele.

- Mas... Como está a minha irmã? – Seu tom preocupado era de dar pena.

- Ela não melhorou muito, mas o estado dela já é estável.

- Ela... Ela vai ficar bem, né? – A idéia de perder a irmã parecia apavorá-lo. Jamais imaginaria que ele se preocupasse tanto com ela, sendo que estes dois brigam feito cão e gato.

- Como eu já lhe disse uma vez, Kankurou, o espírito do fogo não admite que se deixe um amigo para trás. Não importa o que aconteça, nós não vamos desistir de salvá-la. Faremos o possível e o impossível também para salvá-la.

- Obrigado... Muito obrigado... Mesmo... Mas, vocês não mandaram nenhuma carta para a Suna, não é? – A voz dele, que antes estava quebrada pela preocupação com a irmã, ganhou um tom mais firme, porém ainda preocupado, ao dizer a última frase.

- Não, não mandamos nenhuma carta a Suna, conforme você pediu. – Pode ouvir o suspiro de alivio do outro – Por sinal, foi bem problemático convencer a Tsunade-sama a não enviar uma carta informativa para a Suna depois que os dois irmãos do Kazekage chegaram aqui neste estado. Ela disse que se não houvesse um bom motivo para isso, eu sofreria as conseqüências.

- Hehehe... E há um bom motivo, tenha certeza. Qualquer coisa, é tudo minha responsabilidade... Apesar de que seria muito legal ver você, preguiçoso desse jeito, sofrer nas mãos da Tsunade-sama – o tom de deboche de agora era bem diferente do preocupado de antes – A minha irmã que ia adorar ver isso.

- Humpf... – O chuunin adotou sua típica pose de tédio e indiferença perante a brincadeira do outro.

- Mas, olha, v... – Recomeçou Kankurou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo som da porta a se abrir.

Por esta entrou uma Tsunade irritada e apressada. Mal ela chegou e já começou a falar.

- Ótimo, já estão os dois aqui. Muito bem, agora eu quero explicações. Podem começar a contar TUDO, desde o início.

- Tudo começou quando eu nasci... – 'Kankurou sabe ser cínico' pensou Shikamaru.

- Você pode pular esta parte. Quem sabe ir direto ao porquê de vocês estarem aqui? – Ela realmente estava irritada.

- Talvez porque ele nos trouxe até aqui? – Ao dizer isso, Kankurou apontou para Shikamaru. ' Realmente, ele sabe ser BEM cínico' O shinobi confirma seu pensamento anterior.

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo a situação. – 'Agora sobrou pra ele, a problemática da Tsunade está furiosa' – Em um outro quarto aqui neste hospital, sua irmã está repousando e estamos tentando salvá-la. Enquanto isso, você está aqui fazendo essas gracinhas... Realmente não está ajudando muito...

Kankurou mudou da água para o vinho. Agora ficara com uma postura mais séria, entre preocupado e assustado. Todo e qualquer cinismo parecia ter desaparecido depois das palavras de Tsunade.

- Fomos raptados... – o tom da voz havia mudado tanto que nem parecia o mesmo Kankurou que falara antes.

- E por que isso me impediria de avisar seu irmão? – Disse Tsunade irritada

- Não, você não me deixou terminar – acrescentou Kankurou – fomos raptados nas proximidades da Suna, ainda no país do vento...

'Nani'?'

* * *

Haru: Brilho do Sol

Achei que a Ino acabou saindo meio boazinha demais nesse capítulo. E que recuperação rápida essa do Kankurou, não? Bem, é que na verdade, se ele podia até andar e trazer a Temari no colo, acho que ele não ia demorar muito pra se recuperar, ainda mais com jutsus médicos. Me digam se eu estou imaginando demais ou se é razoavelmente compreensível.

Bem, eu responderia todos os reviews se eu tivesse bem, mas eu estou com uma sinusite terrivel e peço mil desculpas por não responder aqui. Espero que não fiquem chateados.


	4. Cápítulo 2 parte II

Oi! Bem, essa parte saiu rápido. Eu tive um tempo de "férias" na escola, devido às provas. Pode parecer estranho, mas é a época que mais tenho tempo para digitar. É que eu não sou muito de estudar para prova. Em compensação, na época dos trabalhos escolares (que acabou a duas semanas e começa de novo semana que vem), eu realmente não tenho tempo de digitar a fic, porque todo esse tempo é dedicado aos meus trabalhos.

Mas enfim, pulando a parte dos meus problemas, vou dizer que esse capítulo dois vai ser meio chato. Vai ser mais para esclarecer algumas dúvidas e explicar a situação. era para mim já ter falado isso na primeira parte, mas eu estava tremendamente mal.

* * *

- Como assim? Explique-se direito.

- Bem, nós recebemos um chamado do país da grama. Eles pediram que fôssemos nós dois, não aceitaram outros shinobis. Perguntaram se éramos realmente os shinobis de maior confiança. Obviamente, o Gaara confirmou. Ele tentou negociar, disse que precisava da gente e se não poderiam ser outros shinobis de confiança e eles recusaram todas as alternativas. Exigiram que fôssemos eu e a Temari. Então, nós, sem opção, empreendemos a jornada. E antes de sairmos do país do vento, bem, na verdade tínhamos acabado de sair da Suna, nós sentimos presenças, quer dizer, pelo menos eu senti, mas acho que a Temmy (1) também.

- A Temari?

- Sim, a Temmy, Temari. Continuando, nós sentimos presenças, mas no início ignoramos, afinal, quantos ninjas não vagam pelas proximidades da Suna? Mas depois eu percebi que aqueles não estavam fazendo seu caminho próprio, aí eu já comecei a desconfiar. Logo eu parei para ver se podia ouvir alguma coisa. Aí a Temmy sugeriu de desviarmos da rota comum. Nós desviamos, eles continuavam nos seguindo, mas eu ainda não sentia o chakra deles, só a presença. Dali a pouco vimos alguém avançando calmamente na nossa direção. Estávamos prontos para atacar a qualquer momento. Mas aí vimos a bandana da Suna, apesar de estar com a cara coberta. Nesse momento pensamos que era aliado, a julgar pela bandana. Grande erro o nosso. Mal baixamos a guarda e surgiram ninjas de todos os lados nos atacando. Logo eu não consegui ver mais a minha irmã. Eles me atacavam por todos os lados. Eu conseguia contra-atacar alguns, desviar outros, mas ainda conseguiam me acertar. Não dava tempo de invocar as minhas outras marionetes, eu tive que me virar só com o Karasu. Depois de um tempo, eu só ouvi uma voz dizendo "podem parar, deixem ele ver o que eu tenho aqui". Todos pararam de me atacar e se afastaram. Foi então que eu vi o dono da voz com uma kunai no pescoço da minha irmã, com a outra mão imobilizando ela. Ah, sim, eu esqueci de mencionar que a Temmy tava com insolação. Também, vive no deserto e não se cuida, claro que vai ficar com insolação – disse a ultima frase mais para si que para os outros.

- Ela estava com insolação?

- Sim. O Gaara nem queria a deixar ir, mas ela é teimosa, disse que não era nada. No fim ela venceu ele no cansaço. Eu estou comentando isso porque essa é a única explicação lógica para a Temmy ter sido pega. Ela é muito poderosa para ser pega assim. Enfim, eu sei que um ninja não deve deixar seus sentimentos influenciarem na missão e que alguns sacrifícios sempre são necessários, mas ela é minha irmã, um sacrifício que eu não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de fazer. Eles disseram para eu soltar o Karasu e os deixar amarrarem minhas mãos. Ou isso ou eles matavam a minha irmã. A Temmy pediu pra eu não fazer isso, mas eu não ia deixar eles matarem ela. Aí, e...

Neste instante a porta se abre com um grande estrondo, revelando uma garota de cabelos rosáceos, que antes que qualquer um pudesse questionar tal ato, saiu falando atropelado:

- Sensei, descobrimos uma coisa que você com certeza vai querer saber...

- Obrigada por avisar, Sakura. Eu vou vê-la depois, agora estou querendo saber o que aconteceu com a equipe da Suna. Kankurou está nos contando, então, se puder nos dar licença.

Sakura, ao perceber que sua sensei não estava com um bom humor, decidiu não fazer objeção quanto essa decisão. – Sim, senhora. Mas por favor, não saia do hospital sem ver isso. Eu vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance. – E tão depressa quanto apareceu, ela se foi.

- Agora, continue contando – A Hokage demonstrava que não estava ali para perder tempo.

- Tudo bem, onde eu estava?

- Vocês foram amarrados... – depois de muito tempo em silêncio, Shikamaru ousara falar algo.

- Você só está interessado porque se trata da sua namorada. – Tsunade retrucou-o.

- Aff, que problemático... Ela não é minha namorada.

- Ainda não, você quis dizer. Em suma, continue Kankurou.

Uma coisa que Shikamaru descobriu foi que se olhar matasse, ele estaria morto depois de muito sofrer. O olhar que Kankurou lhe lançou quando Tsunade sugeriu que ele e Temari eram namorados fora tão... '_fuzilador_'. Percebe-se que ele é superprotetor com a irmã. '_Por favor, Kankurou, pare de me olhar assim. Eu não tenho nada com ela, embora eu quisesse... No que estou pensando! Droga, agora eu sou o problemático. Mas por favor, pare de me olhar assim, eu não fiz nada de mau... Pelo menos eu acho que não tem nada de mau nisso' _Finalmente, para Shikamaru, seus pedidos foram atendidos. Kankurou desviara o olhar e depois de um suspiro irritado, se propôs a continuar.

- Bem, eles nos levaram para uma base escondida no meio do deserto, ou melhor, embaixo dele. Olha, eu não tenho noção de quanto, já que era muito escuro, mas acredito que tenham sido alguns tantos metros consideráveis. Só que quando chegamos lá percebemos que aquela era uma prisão de foragidos da Suna, condenados pelo nosso conselho. Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que fomos presos por shinobis da Suna, e a julgar pelo controle de uma das prisões subterrâneas, deve ser alguém do alto escalão.

- Mas porque alguém da Suna prenderia vocês?

- Aí é que está o ponto. Acho que é alguém que não quer o Gaara como Kazekage.

- Essa é uma acusação séria, Kankurou. Você está acusando algum, se não foram alguns, de seus conterrâneos de alta traição contra seu superior.

- Mas então como você justifica terem prendido logo eu e a minha irmã?

- Não foi o país da grama que exigiu a presença de vocês?

- Ei, parem de discutir suas hipóteses. – a voz tediosa se fez presente no quarto – Ao invés de imaginarmos o porquê deles fazerem isso, vamos nos ater aos fatos e descobrir a que caminhos eles nos levam. Kankurou, eles deixaram escapar alguma coisa sobre o plano deles?

- Bem, na verdade eles falavam abertamente, como eu falo com vocês agora. Quer dizer, eles usavam muitos termos depreciativos ao falar. E às vezes falavam um com o outro.

- E o que eles diziam um pro outro? – O shinobi de Konoha continuava fazendo o papel de detetive.

Eles falavam muito num tal de chefe, quando ele ia liberar para "comer a garota", usando as palavras deles. – A raiva ao dizer isso parecia incontrolável.

- E o que mais? – antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira, Shikamaru decidira desviar o assunto.

- Eles falavam da autorização para o segundo passo do plano...

- Eles conversavam entre eles sobre o plano?

- Entre eles não falavam nenhuma informação, parecia que os dois estavam bem informados quanto a isso. Mas eles falaram para mim e...

- Para lhe ser franco, eu estou evitando o que eles disseram para você – O shinobi das sombras o cortou.

- Mas essas informações podem nos ser úteis, não as ouvindo estaremos perdendo muitas informações – retrucou Tsunade.

- Que são muitos dados eu concordo, mas não garantiria a veracidade deles – antes que os outros dois o interrompessem, o Nara prosseguiu – Pensem um pouco. O que eles falam para você, Kankurou, é o que eles querem que você acredite. O que disseram para você pode ser tanto verdade quanto mentira. Se bem que, tendo essas informações podemos avaliá-las e descobrir o que eles poderiam estar escondendo – raciocinou o shinobi das sombras, falando mais para si mesmo que para os outros. '_É bom ter um ninja tão inteligente. Pena que ele é tão preguiçoso. Ele estava mesmo precisando de um empurrãozinho para colocar toda a capacidade para fora... Como o amor é lindo_' Tsunade deu um sorriso discreto trás este pensamento.

- Resumindo, você quer que eu fale o que eles me disseram, mas que tenhamos em mente que não podemos confiar – Kankurou parecia querer confirmar seu raciocínio.

- Em poucas palavras, é isso – responde o shinobi da Folha.

- Então, Kankurou, continue nos contando.

- Bem, eles me disseram que eu ia gritar de dor, implorar para morrer quando eles começassem a executar a segunda parte do plano. Ai um outro disse: "Por que não fazemos primeiro com a irmã dele? Podemos comê-la primeiro, depois arrancar o couro dela, tudo debaixo dos olhos dele...". Eu juro que eu teria matado ele se não tivesse sem forças e sem armas nessa hora. – A fúria do ninja era como um vulcão de lava fervilhando, prestes a explodir. Logo foi substituído por um semblante dolorido – Eles ousaram torturar ela... Torturaram minha irmã – Novamente havia fúria expressa ao dizer a última frase.

- E não torturavam você?

- Sim, mas eu sou eu. Eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso com a Temmy.

- Tortura é típico de qualquer grupo de rebeldes... – disse o Nara para seus adentros. – Mas agora você tocou num ponto interessante: você disse que vocês dois foram torturados, certo? – depois da confirmação do outro, prosseguiu – Mas por que ela chegou mais ferida que você?

* * *

(1) Temmy: apelido que eu inventei para a Temari, em homenagem a minha amiga Tammy (Tamara) que eu vivo chamando de Temari.

Talvez se se tratasse de Naruto, ele não iria entender nada do que o Shikamaru falou. Mas estamos falando de um dos irmãos da areia, meus ídolos. Acho bem improvável que eles não sejam capazes de compreender essas palavras.

Bem, acho que agora o Shikamaru tocou num ponto bem interessante: por que a Temari está pior que o irmão? Porque a teriam torturado mais? Estará o país da grama envolvido nesse incidente ou se trata de alguém da Suna? Ainda ficam muitas perguntas por responder.

Ah, sim. Deixem reviews, por favor. Criticas, sugestões, ou simplesmente um "Oi. Continua." ou "oi, esqueça de ser escritora". Qualquer coisa é válida. Só não vale ofender.

Até a próxima parte!


	5. Capítulo 2 parte III

Olá!! Dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mais, e peço desculpas. A típica história de estar cheia de trabalhos escolares (e depois que acabar a escola, será o serviço que impedirá). Bem, mas aqui está o capítulo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

- Bem, sinceramente eu não sei. Eu tive a impressão de que eles torturavam mais a minha irmã do que a mim. Parecia que eles me batiam só para me atordoar, mas eles realmente espancavam minha irmã. Eles ainda tinham a cara de pau de colocar ela perto da grade dos estupradores presos lá antes de levá-la para a sala de tortura. Que ódio!! (1) – '_Isso eu já percebi pelo tom da sua voz_' Para seu próprio bem, Shikamaru teve a prudência de não dizer o que passava pela sua cabeça. – Acredita que eles me ameaçavam com isso?! Eles diziam coisas do tipo "Olha o que eu posso fazer com sua irmãzinha", "Já imaginou o que vai acontecer se eu colocar ela dentro dessa cela?" E aqueles cães imundos ficavam botando as mãos na minha irmã. – Embora isto fugisse do assunto principal, nenhum dos outros dois presentes ousaria tentar fazê-lo mudar o assunto. A imagem do shinobi era aterradora: com os punhos cerrados e os olhos quase saltando da órbita, era bem perceptível a incontável raiva que sentia naquele momento. – Mas eu acabei com a raça daqueles caras. Só não acabei com os encarcerados porque estava com pressa de tirar minha irmã dali. Mas numa outra oportunidade eu mato eles... – Ele chegou a tremer enquanto suspirava, tentando se acalmar. Soltou o ar com tudo, relaxando um pouco. Deu ainda mais dois longos suspiros antes de continuar, pouca coisa mais calmo. – Enfim, é isso.

- O que você nos diz, Shikamaru?

- Isso é bastante estranho, Tsunade-sama... Muito suspeito... Você disse que eles te provocavam certo, Kankurou? Mas isso não faz sentido. Para que provocar alguém que está "fora de campo"? A menos que fosse uma saída de campo temporária – As milhares de hipóteses antes formadas na cabeça do Nara iam sendo excluídas uma a uma conforme analisava os fatos.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois presentes permaneciam em silêncio, para deixar a engenhosa mente do Nara trabalhar . Em poucos segundos, o shinobi das sombras já se manifestou.

- Um ponto importante agora é saber como vocês saíram de lá. – ao que parecia, o jovem havia largado toda sua preguiça e estava disposto a resolver aquele mistério. '_Eu já sei, agora sempre que eu tiver uma missão para o Shikamaru, vou dizer que a vida da Temari depende disso_' A Hokage ria internamente, mesmo que a situação não fosse a mais apropriada.

- Foi bem estranho. Eu estava limpando as feridas da Temari com a água que eles nos davam para beber. Ela respirava com dificuldade, o que não era de se admirar, porque aquele lugar era sufocante, quente e úmido, e sujo também. Eu abanei ela, logo eu me deitei e dormi. Quando eu acordei, eu estava no meio do deserto, sem saber pra onde ir, sem água, sem armas, sem instrumentos de orientação e sem nem saber o horário.

- A essa altura você estava preocupado com o horário?

- Não, não propriamente com o horário, mas se eu soubesse pelo menos se era manhã ou tarde, eu poderia me guiar pela posição do sol. Por sinal, essa é uma estratégia de "sumir" com uma pessoa sem necessariamente matá-la: largar ela no deserto sem água, sem orientação, sem nada. A possibilidade de sobrevivência nesses casos é inferior a 10 (2). A minha sorte é que eu lembrei de um oásis que nós passamos no caminho. Eu sabia que não tinha dormido muito...

- Sempre temos a impressão que não dormimos muito...

- Eu sei que sempre achamos isso, mas eu tenho certeza que não dormi muito. Por alguns inconvenientes da minha família, eu me acostumei dormir 1 hora por dia, mais que isso eu não consigo, me agonia. Portanto eles não tinham como ter me levado muito longe nesse curto espaço de tempo. Enfim, subi na duna mais alta à minha vista e lá pude ver o oásis. Tomei um pouco de água enquanto observava a sombra da árvore. Eu vi que estava diminuindo, então sabia que o sol ainda estava a leste e a prisão era mais ao sul.

- Desculpe, mas, você tomou água enquanto observava a mudança de tamanho da sombra? – A voz do chuunin entoava descrença – Para o tamanho de uma sombra mudar significativamente, a ponto de se tornar perceptível, deve levar no mínimo meia hora. Por mais sede que você tivesse, o que não devia ser o caso uma vez que você tinha água disponível e não dormiu muito , você levaria no máximo uns 10 minutos tomando água, o que não seria tempo suficiente para notar mudança no comprimento da sombra, a menos que você tivesse alguma coisa para medi-la, mas você já havia dito antes que não tinha nada. Você até poderia ter esperado para perceber e poder se orientar, mas a julgar pela pressa com a qual você esta falando, acho pouco provável. Tem algo que você está nos escondendo? ... Não que eu desconfie de você, – agregou em seguida – mas é tudo muito estranho...

- Tudo bem... – disse o shinobi da Suna, com uma aura de quem está arrependido por um erro... – Você é muito esperto Shikamaru, não deixa passar nenhum detalhe. – Suspirou, rendido – Não tenho mais como esconder de vocês. Pois então, vou lhes contar...

...

* * *

Colocou na cara um sorriso convencido, mas ao mesmo tempo surpreso e rendido. – Eu poderia dizer que esperei e a pressa é só para poder explicar logo. Mas um verdadeiro ninja deve honrar a sabedoria do outro. Por isso, contarei a verdade. Mas, por favor, não contém a ninguém.

- Tem minha palavra. – assentiu rapidamente o Nara.

- A minha também. – Mesmo a contra gosto, Tsunade prometeu.

- Nós não costumamos revelar essa informação nem para aliados. Bem, todos os shinobis da Suna são instruídos a sempre que encontrarem uma pedra no deserto, tentarem movê-la. Caso não consigam, grava-se a rosa-dos-ventos nela (3). No caso de oásis, grava-se também um símbolo que representa o oásis no mapa. Quando eu fui ao oásis, a minha intenção era olhar a rosa-dos-ventos e ir buscar a minha irmã. Eu segui para o sul e procurei a entrada para aquela prisão. Depois de muito tempo procurando, sem sucesso, eu desisti. – Fechou os olhos, recordando o ocorrido.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

Kankurou caía de joelhos, rendido. Para ele, havia sido derrotado e humilhado. Sentia-se encruzilhado, abandonando a coisa mais importante da vida dele. E a situação não deixava de ser assim. '_Temmy, me perdoa_'. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua face. Logo, uma onda de ira tomou-o, obrigando-o a descarregá-la batendo na areia. Porém, ao contrário do som abafado e da nuvem de poeira esperados, ele ouviu uma batida seca. Seu coração deu um pulo.

Depressa, ele começou a atirar areia para os lados, revelando uma entrada secreta. Desanimou-se ao perceber que não se tratava da qual entrara na última vez. Refletiu alguns segundos. Por que não tentar? Poderia entrar; verificar se havia aliados; e, se assim fosse, pedir ajuda. Caso contrário, sairia de fininho. Além do mais, não tinha nada a perder.

Adentrou-se sorrateiramente e fechou a porta com cuidado, evitando ao máximo fazer barulho. Tateava as paredes para orientar-se no escuro. Após algum tempo, percebeu que aos a luz ia adquirindo maior intensidade, chegando aos seus olhos. Estranhou o fato de não ouvir nada enquanto se aproximava. Quando, ainda guiado unicamente pela luz, percebeu que estava bem próximo, adotou mais cautela que anteriormente. Estando sozinho e desarmado, caso se tratasse da base do inimigo, seria como caminhar em direção a sua morte. Porém, como a falta de sons indicava, não havia ninguém naquele recinto. Ou ao menos isso parecia.

Desconfiado, chegou até ao que seria a última curva daquela escada. Espiou com o canto dos olhos, e observou o que parecia... um porão, estoque? Colocou a cabeça toda para ver melhor. Havia comida ali. E armas também. Então, ele tivera a sorte de cair justo no estoque de mantimentos de alguma base? Não perderia tempo. A oportunidade na bate duas vezes a porta. Andou até lá, pegou uma mochila, e encheu-a com cantis de água, comida e armas que estavam organizados em uma estande empoeirada. Conferiu se nada estava estragado ou contaminado. Só então reparou no aposento como um todo. As paredes, feitas de pedra, estavam sujas e com mofo. O ar do ambiente era pesado, quente... '_sufocante_'. O recinto estava completamente desorganizado. As únicas coisas que pareciam relativamente arrumadas eram aquelas que, como a poeira poderia informar, não haviam sido mexidas a bastante tempo. Num canto, repousava um baú, com a tampa aberta, revelando vestidos antigos, cheios de babados, similares aos que se falam nessas estórias de piratas, cobertos milhares de teias de aranhas e uma grande camada de poeira. Havia milhares de coisas atiradas: casacos, barris, pergaminhos (que ele confirmara estarem limpos), livros, cantis, páginas de um diário (e alguém famoso, pelo que parecia), entre outras coisas. Remexendo na bagunça, quase esquecendo de não fazer barulho, foi encontrando mais coisas inusitadas: uma garrafa com a tampa em formato de uma caveira, uma caixa de tintas (já secas), um copo de vidro quebrado. Para quê uma pessoa iria querer um copo de vidro quebrado? Riu-se de quem teve a idéia de guardar algo como aquilo. Pegou um sobretudo negro no chão, com o propósito de observá-lo mais de perto. Porém não o fez. A retirada do sobretudo revelou algo que ele não esperava encontrar ali: o leque da irmã. Neste momento, pensou rápido. Olhou por um vão que abrira na porta e reconheceu o lugar. No corredor, um pouco à esquerda de onde estava, os "guardas" descansavam nas cadeiras apodrecidas do lugar. Ao longe, mais a direita, podia ver sua irmã deitada no chão da cela. Aquilo, apesar de desolador, lhe encheu de forças. Iria lutar contra esses caras e tirar sua irmã dali. Voltou-se novamente para aquela dispensa, buscando sua marionete, Karusu, para acabar com eles. Talvez, pela pouca quantidade de chakra, não poderia convocar suas outras marionetes. Mas se necessário, poderia convocar ao menos uma. Estufou o peito, e quando se sentiu pronto, abriu a porta de um só golpe. Havia feito uma promessa: ia tirar a irmã daquele lugar a qualquer custo.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

"Dê uma faca para um garotinho de 5 anos querendo proteger a irmã, e ele terá 300 de chances a mais de sobreviver que um soldado comum."

(1) – vou me aproveitar que Kankurou não fala nativamente o idioma de Konoha (cada vila com sua cultura e seu idioma) para não colocar baixaria na fic. Até porque eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa. E sim, eu uso a expressão 'que ódio' no meu dia-a-dia.

(2) – Eu fiquei até espantada quando vi isso num livro antigo de Geografia, que foi da minha mãe. Não sei se ainda vale para hoje, mas acho que tecnologia não muda em nada a capacidade de sobrevivência no deserto. Mas claro, é bem provável que essa probabilidade é estimada para pessoas que não vivem no deserto, porque as que vivem devem ser acostumadas se virar na paisagem arenosa.

(3) – como eu imagino que todos saibam, orientação no deserto pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota.

... - Onde originalmente acabaria a terceira parte. Como eu cortei muitos pedaços do original, ela havia ficado muito pequena, então eu decidi colocar um bom pedaço da quarta parte junto.

Sempre imaginei o Kankurou como um cara debochado, que discute com a irmã tremendamente irônica, feito cão e gato, mas que no fundo ama ela, mas só mostra isso quando está com ciúmes ou com raiva por alguém ter feito algo ruim para ela.

Queria também agradecer a Sinjin Hatake pelos reviews animadores em todos os caps, a Carol, por me cobrar os capitulos e betá-los para mim, a anne.chan pelo review. Bem, se eu tivesse publicado esse cápítulo no sábado como pretendia, acabariam por aqui os agradecimentos. Mas por azar eu tive alguns incovenientes com o meu computador e não pude publicar sábado. Por sorte, posso estender os agradecimentos a Imooto e taciana, pelos reviews. E obrigado também a todos que lêem e não review. E para estes um pedido especial: por favor, comentem, façam uma menina feliz.


	6. Capítulo 2 parte IV

* * *

- Por sorte, quando eu bati na areia, eu ouvi um som seco. Eu tinha encontrado uma porta. Ela dava direto para uma espécie de dispensa dessa prisão. Eu peguei a minha marionete e o leque da Temari, batalhei com os guardas e trouxe ela. – Falou tudo com uma indiferença incrível.

- E o que você fez com os guardas? – inquiriu Tsunade.

- Eu os deixei tomando chá na minha casa enquanto trazia a minha irmã pra cá... – Sem deixar tempo de ser repreendido, adicionou com raiva – É óbvio que eu os matei! Depois de tudo que eles fizeram o que você esperava que eu fizesse?! – Tsunade ia responder, mas Shikamaru impediu-a. O shinobi de Suna suspirou, acalmando-se. – Voltei pro oásis, dei água e limpei os feridos da minha irmã... – Calou-se por um momento. Sua expressão era suave, dentro do possível, como quem está absorvido por uma lembrança com alguém querido, lembrança esta que não é nem boa nem ruim, ou que então é os dois ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Largara ela perto do pequeno lago que havia na sombra ao lado da mais alta pedra que havia ali. Ela respirava com dificuldade. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ao oásis foi orientar-se. Esteve pensando enquanto trazia sua irmã no que fazer. Pensou talvez, que não devesse voltar à Suna, poderia ser um grupo rebelde que os havia atacado. Mas, se não voltasse para a Suna, para onde deveria ir? Pegou um mapa que trazia consigo. Estava no oásis mais ao leste do País do Vento. Isso significava que, o país aliado mais próximo era o do Rio. Mas, se fosse nessa direção, valeria andar um pouco mais até Konoha e proporcionar um melhor atendimento a irmã, que agora gemia no chão, contorcendo-se. Foi quando se deu conta da última informação que cruzara sua mente. Sua irmã estava gemendo, gaguejando, parece que tentava falar. Mas não tinha forças para isso. De sua boca saiam apenas alguns sons soltos.

- Linda, eu não estou te entendendo. – disse suave, sendo franco sobre a situação. Ela ainda tentou falar mais uma vez, mas não dizia nada coerente. Desistiu por fim, fechando os olhos e aquietando-se. Observou sua irmã em silêncio um minuto. Parecia tão frágil e carente, dependente dele naquele momento. E isso, embora egoísta, o fez sentir-se bem. Saber que ainda tinha utilidade para os irmãos, e que podia demonstrar o carinho que sentia por eles. Viu que a roupa dela estava imunda, feita trapo. Não que sua roupa estivesse muito diferente, mas não se notava tanto como na dela. Tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa, colocou na irmã. Ela ajudava-o como podia. Usou a roupa dela para cobrir-lhe os ferimentos mais graves. Depois, pôs-se a selecionar o que precisaria para a viagem. Deixou por lá as coisas que não lhe seriam necessárias. Virou-se e viu a irmã de olhos fechados, dormindo. Foi até ela e beijou-lhe a testa. Ela abriu os olhos e lhe dedicou um singelo sorriso. Não tinha idéia do que ela pretendia dizer, mas aquele sorriso lhe trouxera inúmeras sensações. Isso o encorajou a seguir rápido. Pegou-a no colo e empreendeu sua longa jornada.

* * *

- Para encurtar a narrativa, vim direto para cá, o Shikamaru nos achou e nos trouxe até aqui.

- E as armas? – indagou o Nara.

- Você não perde mesmo nenhum detalhe! Eu tinha até esquecido das armas. Bem, estava complicado carregar tudo aquilo mais a minha irmã. Numa altura ali já nas pradarias próximas à fronteira, no país do Rio, eu deixei tudo para poder trazer ela. Por sinal, a Temmy vai ficar furiosa quando souber que eu deixei o leque dela jogado por ai.

- Não se preocupe, irei indicar uma equipe para ir buscá-las – Tsunade garantiu ao shinobi do país aliado.

- Não se empenhem muito nisso. Além de haver pouca possibilidade de encontrar, estou mais preocupado com minha irmã que com as nossas armas.

- Não queremos sofrer baixas, principalmente sendo alguém tão importante quanto sua irmã. Salvá-la é nossa prioridade. Mas, deixando de lado essa discussão, eu ainda acho que devíamos avisar o Kazekage sobre o que aconteceu. – insistiu Tsunade.

- Mas se avisarmos a Suna, poderemos estar avisando os rebeldes!

- O que você acha Shikamaru?! Devemos enviar uma carta contando o que aconteceu ou não?

- Nesse caso, é melhor dois pássaros voando que um na mão. Assim podemos observar o caminho que ambos percorrem, para derrubar o certo. Concordo com a Tsunade-sama que devemos avisar o Gaa... (1) – ao ver a cara que pôs Tsunade, corrigiu-se – digo, o Kazekage-sama, mas também concordo com o Kankurou que não podemos avisar a Suna. Mas uma coisa não impede a outra, apesar de que dificulta um pouco.

- Me deixe ver se entendi: você está dizendo que temos que avisar ao Kazekage sem que ninguém mais na Suna saiba? Isso é impossível – exclamou Tsunade.

- Concordo com a Tsunade-sama, não tem como avisar o Gaara sem que ninguém mais saiba!

- Como vocês são problemáticos... Pelo menos já fiz vocês concordarem. E quanto a avisar o Kazekage, tudo é possível quando nos esforçamos.

- Olha quem fala! – ironizou Tsunade.

- Velha problemática – murmurou para dentro Shikamaru.

- O que você disse? – Já havia uma veia saltando na testa dela.

- Nada. Bem, Kankurou, precisarei de sua ajuda para fazer isso. Você e o Ga... Kazekage tem algum código para se comunicar? Um código que só ele saiba?

- Não. Nunca precisamos de códigos... Sabe como é, com o Gaara nunca tivemos problemas a ponto de criar um código para nos comunicarmos – '_Nem sequer nos comunicávamos direito_'.

- Nenhum código?! Um código de qualquer tipo, já ajuda.

Kankurou pôs-se a pensar. Um código. Um simples código... – O mais perto de um código que tínhamos era 123 (um-dois-três), que usávamos quando estávamos no meio de um plano e algum passo dava errado, só dizíamos isso para começar tudo de novo, sem tentar outras saídas.

- Repetir do início... – acrescentou Shikamaru para si mesmo.

Fizeram um momento de silêncio. Shikamaru pensando em como poderia avisar o Gaara, enquanto os outros mantinham o silêncio para que ele pudesse se concentrar. Depois de algum tempo, o (ainda) chuunin perguntou:

- Onde eu consigo um exemplar de "Códigos Ninjas" (2)?

- Deve ter um ali naquela estante. – Tsunade indicou a estante que ficava ao lado da cama em que Kankurou estava no momento.

Ele foi até lá e retirou o livro. Sentou-se novamente e começou a folheá-lo, sério. Parou em uma página. Parecia ler algo. Sua expressão se manteve impassível. Voltou a folhear as páginas. Parou novamente, lendo para si mesmo. Em seguida levantou o olhar, apesar de que parecia que não observava nada realmente. Tsunade sabia que ele estava absorvendo o significado das palavras que lera. Ele estendeu o braço e largou o livro sobre a cama. Logo postou-se em sua habitual pose para pensar. Aquele silêncio com ar de mistério estava agoniando Kankurou. Quando ele estava quase a ponto de gritar, Shikamaru abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso de canto.

- Onde eu consigo pergaminho e tinta?

Atendendo rapidamente o pedido do shinobi, Tsunade saiu no corredor e pediu os materiais necessários a uma garota que passava. Assim que ela os trouxera, Tsunade arrancou-os da sua mão e dispensou-a, batendo a porta. Todos naquele hospital já estavam acostumados ao humor dela.

A Hokage entregou rapidamente os materiais a Shikamaru, que apressou-se a escrever, sob o olhar atento e curioso dos outros dois presentes.

* * *

(1) Acho que o Shikamaru, por ser guia da Temari, deve ter como hábito falar da mesma forma que ela. E imagino que ela chame o Gaara simplesmente pelo nome, então, acho que o Shika pode ter aderido a esse hábito devido ao tempo que passa com ela.

(2) Imagino que todo tipo de aliança exija regras, que devem ser escritas em algum lugar. Por ter como objetivo todos os ninjas, acredito que não haja forma melhor que um livro. E acho que, se em hospitais comuns existem revistas para ser lidas, num hospital para ninjas, deve haver o mesmo, só que voltado para o público que o freqüenta.

Bem, eu achei essa parte um tanto chata, mas ela é necessária para compreender o que acontecerá depois. Também gostaria de pedir paciência para o próximo capitulo, que é enorme, e que eu já tinha digitado um bom tanto quando a minha pendrive resolveu formatar. Esse capitulo eu consegui recuperar porque ainda estava na lixeira do meu computador (tinha o arquivo pronto na pendrive, mas tive que editar de novo esse).

Agradecimentos especiais a Sinjin Hatake, a Carol e a Imooto. E agradeço também a todos que leram. Acho que isso é tudo. Ahhh, sim, por favor, façam uma autora feliz, deixem reviews.

"A cada review que não enviada, um autor morre." Fonte: Campanhas de Conscientização


	7. Capítulo 3 parte I

A série Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei

Mas o Naruto pertence à Hinata

o Shikato à Yoshino

o Shikamaru à Temari

o Kakashi à Sinjin (por sinal, desculpa roubar tua idéia, amiga)

Bem, sem muitos comentários por enquanto.. Deixo vocês lerem e depois comento...

* * *

Recém havia terminado uma pilha de papéis, e ainda lhe sobravam muitas que fazer. Suspirou. Olhou pela janela o sol que fazia lá fora. E ele preso naquele escritório. Ser kazekage tinha seus preços. Pelo menos agora todos o reconheciam. Mas nesse momento ele estava tão cansado... Talvez ele pudesse aproveitar que estava sozinho para escorar a cabeça e cochilar um pouquinho...

A porta abriu-se com um forte estrondo. O rapaz levantou-se de susto, mas disfarçou muito bem por trás de sua pose de "senhor dedicado e prestativo", olhando sério para o shinobi que entrara.

- Senhor, chegou uma carta de Konoha. Aqui está a tradução por decalque e esta é a carta original. – Dito isso, entregou ambas. – Agora, se me permite senhor, eu me retiro.

- Sim, obrigado. – respondeu sem prestar muita atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam na carta. 'Uma carta de Konoha... Isso deve significar notícias. Espero que sejam boas...' Dedicou-se a ler a carta.

" Ao Kazekage,

Respondemos novamente sua carta:

Não temos notícias sobre seus irmãos. Além disso, temos cuidado da saúde dos nossos. Para mais informações, temos dado missões para o país da grama. Lá encontraram resistências inimigas que estão provavelmente agindo contra o kazekage. Representantes da Suna disseram que trata-se de pessoas em busca de reféns., mas acham improvável que tenham raptado seus irmãos ..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de ler, alguém havia entrado e dirigiu-se a ele.

- Com licença, senhor. O senhor já terminou de ler a carta?

- Olá, Yashamiro. Não, estava lendo quando chegaste. – Tratava-se de Yashamiro, um dos membros do conselho de anciões.

- Desculpe, senhor, não queria interrompê-lo. Minha intenção era discutir acerca desta carta.

- Sente-se e aguarde uns instantes enquanto eu termino-a. – agregou, logo tornando a ler a carta. O outro puxou uma cadeira, acomodando-se.

" ... improvável que tenham raptado sues irmãos. Muitos ninjas que seguiram por este caminho, sendo jounins e treinados, disseram que era na Suna onde estes se acreditavam protegidos, por saberem que assim era. Se seus irmãos foram raptados, sugerimos que reveja a lealdade de vizinhos, mas talvez eles só estejam com dificuldades para comunicar-se. Uma equipe nossa, que foi mandada para descobrir mais informações. Voltou contando que estiveram encarcerados. A kunoichi está em estado grave. Agora estão no hospital. Saiba que voltaram muito feridos. Sobre seus irmãos, ainda os aguardamos. Pedimos que tome providências.

Código 321"

Ele passou os olhos pela carta mais uma vez. Qual era a função daquela carta? Ele não entendia. Lembrou-se do senhor que o esperava. Levantou os olhos, como dando permissão para que falasse.

- Então senhor, o que achou da carta?

- Eu não sei se a compreendi em sua totalidade.

- Bem senhor, permita-me expressar minha verdadeira opinião. Acredito que Konoha está exigindo que paguemos os gastos e ajudemos na recuperação desses tais shinobis que foram mandados para descobrir o que houve com seus irmãos.

- Eu discordo. - uma terceira voz se fez presente no recinto. Yashamiro franziu a cara ao ouvi-la, e em seguida virou-se para ver seu detestável "arquiinimigo", Baki – Sinceramente, Kazekage-sama, não acho que Konoha queira nos extorquir. Na minha opinião, o verdadeiro objetivo de Konoha está aqui. – apontou para o código na carta à mesa de Gaara. – Esse é o código que representa a aliança entre as vilas. – Acrescentou.

- Você pensa que eu não vi isso? - Resmungou Yashamiro. Gaara sabia que esses dois não se davam nada bem. Logo os dois já estavam discutindo, sem esclarecer nada nem chegar a solução alguma, que era o objetivo daquela "reunião". Percebeu que ele mesmo teria eu dar um fim nisto.

- Já basta. – não gritou nem elevou a voz, mas isso bastou para calar os outros dois presentes. – Devemos descobrir o objetivo desta carta, não causar discussões desnecessárias entre nós mesmos. – Os dois permaneceram calados, como duas crianças que haviam brigado e estão sendo repreendidos, mas ainda acreditam que a culpa é do outro. – Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, qual o significado do código?

Baki rapidamente puxou um exemplar de "Códigos Ninjas", enquanto Yashamiro recitava o código. – Código 321: nenhuma vila oculta é obrigada a acatar sugestões dadas por outras, embora isso permita também a quebra da aliança, caso a vila que propôs sinta-se prejudicada. – Gaara acompanhava pelo exemplar que Baki lhe oferecera., enquanto ria consigo mesmo. Esses dois pareciam que disputavam sua atenção em tudo.

- Então, senhor, como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido – lançou um olhar fuzilador a Baki. – Konoha deve querer ajuda para tratar esses ninjas, e estão ameaçando, com esse código, a quebra da aliança.

- Mas se eles quisessem realmente isso, eles iriam sugerir com alguma frase como "estamos com dificuldade para manter os tratamentos de nossos ninjas" ou algo no estilo. Mas não há nada disso! Sinceramente, a sugestão deles só pode ser a revisão das alianças que a Suna mantém,

- Mas então porque escrever uma carta tão extensa e não explicar isso, se não é nada absurdo, na posição em que se encontram? – espetou Yashamiro.

- Bem, para que revejamos quais alianças desejamos manter? – Devolveu-lhe Baki.

- Independente disso, - Gaara resolveu interromper antes que eles discutissem de novo. – provavelmente Konoha irá mandar outra carta para esclarecer suas intenções. Então, tudo que temos a fazer é esperar. Eu mandarei uma carta a Konoha dizendo sutilmente que não compreendemos o significado da carta, e pedindo um parecer mais esclarecedor. – Gaara pôde perceber a insatisfação nos rostos deles, embora tenham-na reprimido. Eles sabiam que o kazekage estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas os irritava o fato de a idéia do outro não ter sido recusada. – Algo a agregar? – ao perceber o silêncio dos outros dois, concluiu. – Neste caso, estão dispensados.

- Com licença, senhor. – Os dois se retiraram, deixando Gaara sozinho. Ele, por sua vez, embora tenha dado o caso como encerrado, continuava a pensar na carta de Konoha. Alguma coisa em si lhe dizia que havia algo que ele não se dera conta. Leu outra vez a carta. Nada fora do comum. Ou melhor, estava tudo fora do comum. Essa carta não tinha nenhum objetivo claro, e isso era algo para realmente causar suspeitas pela Suna. Resolveu ler a carta original, ver se ela lhe revelava alguma coisa. Não era especialista no idioma de Konoha, mas conseguia se virar, ao menos o suficiente para entender. A letra estava quase ilegível, provavelmente porque fora escrita às pressas pelas razões citadas no próprio conteúdo da carta.

" Respondemos assim, novamente a sua carta

Não temos notícias sobre esta atuação

De seus irmãos. Mais além disso,

Temos cuidado da saúde

Para nossos ninjas

Para mais informações, temos dado missões

Em direção ao país da grama

Eles encontraram resistências inimigas,

Que estão provavelmente agindo contra o kazekage.

Representantes da própria Suna

Falaram que

Trata-se de pessoas em busca de reféns, mas

Acham improvável que

Os raptaram, seus irmãos.

Muitos ninjas que foram para

O caminho, sendo jounins e

Treinados, disseram que era na Suna

Onde se acreditavam protegidos, por assim serem.

Se seus irmãos foram raptados

Sugerimos que reveja a lealdade de vizinhos

Para melhorar sua segurança,

Mas talvez eles estejam sem capacidade para se comunicar.

Para descobrir mais informações

Foi mandada uma equipe nossa

A kunoichi está em estado grave

Estiveram encarcerados

Agora estão no hospital

Saiba que voltaram muito feridos

Sobre seus irmãos

Ainda os aguardamos

Pedimos que tome providências

Código 321

Os: Desculpe a letra, precisamos atender a kunoichi."

Gaara chegou a conclusão de que a carta original era menos inteligível que a tradução. Pobre tradutor, ter que entender aquela carta para traduzi-la. Aquilo era muito estranho. Tinha o ligeiro pressentimento que havia alguma coisa errada. Tsunade não lhe enviaria uma carta para dizer algo que já dissera, nem faria uma carta tão abstrata e subjetiva quanto aquela. O que será que tudo isso significava?

* * *

- Como você me deixa eles escaparem, Calogas? – o homem albino que se encontrava naquele pequeno aposento ouvia a voz irritada que ralhava ao telefone.

- Me perdoe, mestre, eu tentei evitar... – gaguejava, enquanto tentava desculpar-se com seu superior.

- Tudo bem, Calogas – a voz grossa respondeu mais calma. – eles não são nossos alvos, e ainda não nos representam uma ameaça. Isso só vai atrasar um pouco nossos planos, mas não nos impede de realizá-los. Eu li a carta que Tsunade enviou para Suna. Eles nem desconfiam da gente, então podemos ficar tranqüilos. Mantenha tudo sobre controle aí até que eu possa tomar conta por mim mesmo.

- Sim, mestre. Obrigado, mestre... muito obrigado... – logo ele pôde ouvir a ligação ser cortada do outro lado. Colocou o fone no gancho e dirigiu-se até o armário. Quando estava próximo, apoiou-se com as duas mãos e começou a bater a própria cabeça insistentemente no móvel. Como tinha os deixado escapar? Era um burro, não podia nem cuidar de dois adolescentes? Se continuasse assim, não poderia ajudar o mestre. Não, isso não! Ele não queria ser um inútil. Não de novo. O mestre o havia tirado de sua existência inútil e lhe deu uma razão para viver. Ele não podia ter falhado com o mestre! Por isso se punia, ele não merecia a bondade do mestre.

Depois de algum tempo parou. Dessa vez não deixaria que nada saísse errado. ' Vai ser tudo como você planejou, mestre'.

* * *

Eu não consegui evitar em colocar o Gaara com sono na fic... Quanto a carta, eu sei que ela está muito estranha, mas isso tem um motivo... Será que vai ser possível compreendê-lo? Eu espero que sim... Já quanto ao Calogas, ele me saiu estranhamente familiar... mas eu não sei com quem...

E atendendo a pedidos, estou tratando de fazer capitulos maiores... Mas isso tem que ser aos pouquinhos, então peço um pouco de paciência.

Bem, fazendo essa pequena revisão, eu detestei esse capitulo. Ainda assim, tenho que cumprir a minha promessa de postar hoje esse pedaço. Como eu estou muito desanimada, eu deixo meus fastidosos comentários por aqui.

_"A cada review não enviada, um autor morre." Fonte: Campanhas de Conscientização_


End file.
